Shop Around
by Ms.Birdde
Summary: Bella likes to 'shop around' a lot. Will she be able to have a friend with benefits relationship that is monogamous? Will she be able to handle it or will she go back to what's normal; comfortable for her?
1. Chapter 1

Shop Around

This plot is mine but sadly some / most of the characters are

This is my second story and this story: Shop Around will be longer than the first!. This story is going to have my first lemon that I worked on with a close friend of mine. She edited it and everything. Thank you. I'm really excited for someone to read this story. I worked my butt off to get these couple of chapters typed. I hope at least 4 or more people review and tell me what they think about it. Any way, Enjoy!

* * *

My mom always told me to "shop around". I always thought she wanted me to find someone who truly loved me before I gave myself up.

But that didn't go to well.

"No, honey! Play around with the boys until you find someone to settle down with"

I always thought the reason she told me to fuck around was because she didn't get to do it. I don't get why but her and my dad got married at a young age. They got divorced before I could even talk.

"I'm not that kind of girl Ma you know that" I smiled

"Bella I always know when you're lying" before I can say anything else she says I love you and then hangs up.

That's my mom for ya.

"She is something else" I mumble.

"Who was that?"

"Don't worry about it Jake."

"Then come back to bed so we can have another round of fun" he smirks showing those white teeth of his.

I laugh and walk out the room.

"Bella! Come back" he shouts

"No, get up and get out" I yell while opening the refrigerator grabbing the orange juice.

I don't hear anything for a couple of minutes. I grab my favorite cup with all the Walt Disney Characters on it, while not all but must, I got it when I was 5… I think.

"Jake what are you doing?" I yell

I don't know why I keep doing this to myself. Were best friends but he's my fuck buddy too. He's my type but he's not at the same time.

"Bella" he whispers in my ear.

"Jake what are you doing?" I whisper, which I have no idea why.

"What does it look like?"

He presses himself on me and I can feel that he has no clothes on through my pajamas pants. I take a step over with my glass of orange juice still in hand. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Bella you have seen me like this countless of times, just open your eyes" he says in a teasing voice

"You know I can't do that" I say through my teeth. He chuckles.

"Why not?" I can hear the smile in his voice

"Because if I do I can't…"

"You can't what?" he asks "You have nothing to do today and today is Saturday. What can you possibly have to do today Bells?"

I open my eyes. I turn around, look at him and take a sip of my juice. Mmm, I just love this stuff. I place my left hand on his chest and gland it down to where his nipple is. His breathing becomes slower. I grab his nipple and twist it.

"Now Jake this wouldn't have happened if you would of put your clothes on buddy and got out, now would it?" I say while smirking. For some reason I find this funny, I might have a drop of sadist in me.

"Please Bells, please let go. If you do I'll put my clothes on and get out." He says through clenched teeth

I twist harder "You promise?"

"I promise" I let go and he runs out the door before you can say the word bye.

I walk to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

15 mins later

"Can I get a English Tea?" I ask the cashier Mike.

"That will be $3.00" he says and while I'm handing him the money for some reason he grabs my hand. Like my whole hand and it feels so moist. As in all he has been doing with his hand is putting it in a fist, so now it feels just downright nasty.

"Thank you" I say quickly as I snatch my hand out of his grip and grab my tea.

I see Rose at our usual table by the window. I go sit in front of Rose not saying anything. I'm not sure if it's because of what happened just minutes ago or because I know she is going to say something about the relationship I have with Jake.

"When are you going to break it off with that boy? You know he likes you"

"Rose he does not like me; if he did I will know." I say in my know-it -all voice

"Yea right. How about the guy in college you were "with" that proposed to you? What was his name Will no... No it was Patrick. Oh and how about the guy in high school Robert? He told everyone that was in the cafeteria how the sex was great and he wanted you to be his girlfriend."

"Okay, okay. I get it." I roll my eyes. She always had to be right

"That's what you said last time" she mumbles.

We stare at each other for quite a while and just start bust out laughing

I have known Rose since what seems like forever. We met each other in 7th grade and the rest is history. The reason why I think we still are friends because we have no cut cards with each other, which sometimes sucks. Like now.

"Rose I can't stop like literally I can't he is just…"

"Just too good in bed" she continues

"Yes… yes he is" I laugh


	2. Chapter 2

**I think its time to update this story of mine. I think people are liking what I have up in the little head of mine. Here is more.**

**Enjoy. And don't forget to review... makes me what to write more and update the story more!**

**I do not own twilight. **

2nd Chapter

I turn over, open my eyes and stare at him. Why don't they ever leave in the middle of the night like in books and movies? Do they like woman kicking them out of their home? What is it because it's becoming annoying to have to kick them out all the time.

"A…a…" I say while poking and pushing him hoping he'll get up. Maybe I should put some clothes on so he won't think I want to have sex with him again.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out my Florence + The Machine t-shirt and my pink cotton shorts. Yes I'm free balling, I'm at home.

Now what is his name…? Steve… Alex no… it's…

"David! Get up" I shout.

He jumps up out of the bed and lucky me the sheet falls off. Hint the sarcasm. "As we can see you did not leave in the middle of the night like in the movies and books but I will like you to leave now. Thanks for your lovely service." I smirk

He smiles. This smile is a unique one, one I haven't seen ever before. "Thank you for your services too. Call me if you ever what to grab a bite or may just want me to bite you." He walks over to me a kisses me on the lips and walks away, puts his clothes on and walks out the door.

"Damn he is good" I whisper

Since its Sunday it is laundry day; basically it's my relaxing day.

I sort all of my clothes into the correct piles: colors with colors, darks with darks and etc. Lucky for me I have a washer and dryer in my condo. So no driving to the Laundry Matt for me. I'm about 25 minutes in and my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiddo, how you been?"

"I've been good you know todays Sunday, it's always been laundry day, so I'm just doing laundry."

Talking to my Dad was always weird because we have nothing to talk about since he and mom got a divorce, and I moved away. Before that we were really close. Mom moved to Phoenix, while Dad stayed in Forks. So now he's kind of lonely. I think the states their in describes their personality.

"I just called to see how you were; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Dad love you."

"Love you too."

And as soon as I hang up and pick up a shirt to fold, the stupid phone rings again. I can never get a break.

"Hello" I ask annoyed.

"Yea I know its Sunday."

"So why are you calling Rose?"

"I'm calling because I know how your schedule gets busy when Monday hits and I wanted to let you know that me and you are going out to this new club Friday night at 8." Rose says in a demanding voice with a sprinkle of excitement.

"What do I get out of this Rose? Why would you want to go to a new club and who are you going with?" This didn't seem right

"Why can't I just want to go?"

"Because I know you too well"

"Okay, I know the owner of the club. He is buff and when he smiles he has these cute ass dimples. Oh and the club name is Rocket. Plus you can have a night cap and hang out with your lovely friend"

"Okay I'll go just don't make me feel like the 3rd wheel" I say while rolling my eyes

'Yay, I'll pick you up bye"

I finally finish my laundry. I can now eat some popcorn, drink so wine and watch a funny ass movie; maybe Grown-Up

* * *

**So what do you think Give me feed back no matter if its negative or positive... See ya'll next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**The writing of this chapter I was listening to Jealous by Beyoncé and wanted to add a sprinkle of that song into this chapter. Its not much but its a little something something. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its longer than the 1st and 2nd chapter which is great because I worked my butt off along with my beta... who is a friend of mine. Enough of me talking.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 3 (inspired by Jealous by Beyoncé)

I don't know why I won't quit this job. I'm a bank teller and I hate it. People always think they had more money in there bank account than there really is and want to yell at me; saying I took their money. My boss always says when they yell speak in a calm voice. I try to speak to them in a calm voice but they yell so loud they can't hear me so I yell back; hoping I can yell over them so they'll hear what I'm trying to tell them. Its 6:45 am let me get ready for the crazy day ahead of me.

1 hour and 45 minutes later

I'm feeling out this skirt, very very nicely and I'm loving it because Sebastian is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I'm such a tease.

"Good morning Sebastian" I say while winking

"Hello Isabelle" he says slowly

I walk over my window getting ready for the day and I see Sebastian walking towards me in the corner of my eye.

"Isabelle" he says my name as it's a stick of butter.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me today at 7 at Carmen"

Sebastian is the type of guy that knows he is sexy; basically he is a ladies man. He is at least 6 feet; good height for my 5'5. Blond hair, clean shave, baby blue eyes and a smile I call the Paul Walker smile. I know I always tease him but I have heard work and pleasure don't mix well and the only reason I tease him because that's the only fun I will have at work. Sadly.

"Sorry but I don't date co-workers" I say in a teasing voice

I turn around and look at him through my eyelashes.

"Aw come on Isabelle. You're always teasing me and when I ask you on a date you say no because we work together. I don't get you" He says in a wonder voice

"There is nothing to get." I look down at my watch on my wrist and see it almost 9:00; opening time. "I'll see you around Sebastian it's almost that time to open"

He walks away and I just quietly laugh to myself. I hear the bell ring signaling that it's time to open.

Finally work is over; I can go home watch a movie, drink some wine and eat some popcorn.

As I walk to my little red devil of a car, Sebastian yells my name. You know I have no clue what this guy wants… evil smile.

"Isabelle" he yells while jogging over to me. You know he is about the only person who calls me Isabelle; my parents only call me that when they are super angry or mad at me.

"Sebastian?"

"Since we can't meet up Friday night how about we hang-out right now" he questions. I stay quiet hoping he'll continue and luckily he does. "You can follow me over to my house. I can make something quick and then we can watch a movie." He suggests.

Mmmm…

"How about you can come over my house and we can eat popcorn, drink some wine and watch a movie; a comedy movie because who doesn't like to laugh?"

"Sure, I'll do it; go to your house that is." he say while smirking. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Okay" I smile "Just follow me out."

He walks away and climbs into his car while I do the same. As I'm driving I turn on my radio and hear one of my favorite songs.

Come and put your name on it

Put your name on it

Come and put your name on it

Your name

Bet you wanna put your name on it

Put your name on it

Come and put your name on it

Ba-ba-baby

It's not even my birthday

But he want to lick the icing off

I know you want it in the worst way

Can't wait to blow my candles out

He want that cake, cake,

Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake

Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake

Cake, cake, cake

When we get my place I walk up the steps to my house I hear Sebastian right behind me.

"Make yourself at home" I say while opening the door "I'll be back just going to put on something more comfortable."

"Okay, I'll just pour us some wine and choose a movie"

I walk into my room and keep the door open while changing hoping to make this game of cat and mouse end fairly quick. My room is in the middle of the kitchen and living room but it's down the hall, so if he'll look he will see me changing.

What should I put on? I could put on my midnight blue night gown… No how about my miny pink shorts with a black tank top. Yup that's it.

"Isabelle, may I come in?"

"Yea."

"Sorry I didn't know you were still changing" he says as he walks in my room.

He covers up his eyes with his hand, he is so cute. "It's not like you haven't seen a girl in a bar before. I hope not." I say while giggling

"No its not." He laughs "I just thought you were dressed since you invited me in"

"While, why did you knock on the door" I ask

"I'm not even sure any more." we both laugh. "I'm just going to try and set everything up and hopefully not burn the popcorn up while thinking of you like this." He says

I blush. Me blushing that's like never, but what he said was just wow. Maybe he is different from the other guys who just want one thing. Maybe just maybe.

I exit my room and see that Sebastian is on the conch with the popcorn, movie in the DVD player and wine on the coffee table. I could get used to this. I walk over to where he is and sit beside him.

"Why are you so far? Come." I smirk and scoot over.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Love Actually. It's funny and a romantic; a Romantic Comedy."

"Okay let's watch"

We are about 20-25 minutes in the movie when I see Sebastian looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I turn my attention back to the movie when he says

"Do you know how beautiful you are Isabelle?"

I look back at him and see how blue his eyes really are.

"You are the first person, other than my parents and friends to tell me I'm beautiful"

He kisses me.

"I hope I'm not the last person to tell you that." he bends down and kisses slowly.

He comes down and starts kissing my neck, and pulls my shirt off, but no one has ever in the middle of about to have sex with me kissed my neck, maybe he thought more of me, and this wasn't just a one night stand.

Sebastian stops kissing me and he looks up into my eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean it's our first date, I don't want to move to fast or anything if you're not ready."

I push him off of me and stand up "I'm not a little kid, Sebastian" I say after rolling my eyes

"That's good, cause I'm not going to fuck you like one" Whoa, Sebastian just said "fuck", it was so attractive and yet sophisticated. It made me want him so much more.

I jump on his lap while he's sitting on the couch and grab his hair and kiss him harder than I think I ever kissed anybody, then he holds on to my back and starts to take his kisses lower, lowering his hands so that my body can fall back as his kisses go lower and lower. While my body's falling back I grab the remote off of the coffee table and turn the TV off, his kisses have reached my breaking point, right above my shorts, and then comes this very unfamiliar moan, one that I've never made before, and to him it was just motivation. He throws my legs in the air and pulls my shorts and my panties off at the same time. He opens and bends my legs then pushes them against my chest. He starts to tease me, like... breathing on my vagina and I'm up here thinking... When is he going to do it...? When is he going to put his tongue in it, on it, around it, and what the hell is he waiting for? And then he put his hands on my back and lifts me up so were back in our starting position, and he smiles, I melt.

"Hey, stranger" he says

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, are you teasing me?" I reply

"It makes you want me more, doesn't it? Or am I just wasting my time?"

"You're an ass, Sebastian." I smile

"But, really... I like you, Isabella. Is this going to change anything between us? Are you going to ignore me, because I would hate that."

"Noooo, I'm not going to ignore you Sebastian" I reply. "I think I like you too" and suddenly everything my mother has ever told me goes out of my head and it's just me and him. I feel safe. I kiss his forehead. "I would never ignore you."

"Goood, because I wouldn't know what to do with myself" He says

Then, he picks me up by my butt and walks me into my room, I laugh because I would have never imagined this happening with Sebastian, of all people.

He sits me on the bed and smiles at me like right in to my eyes and I want him so bad right now, so intake his shirt off and then unbutton his pants and pull down his briefs and he steps out of them, and picks me up and throws me back on the bed "who told you to do that?" He says calmly, but in a sexy voice. "I" before I can finish my sentence he pushes me back on the bed and slides me to the end and he pushes my legs against my chest and this time he actually does it, eats my pussy, and it feels so good, like he's mastered it. And those moans, they keep coming... And then he stops. I open my eyes to see what's he doing and he's putting a condom on. Then out of nowhere he just thrust his whole penis inside of me and I scream so loud and I hope my neighbors didn't hear me, but this feels so good, so I don't stop, I let him keep going, and I keep screaming. We do so many positions before the nights over that I lost count and when it's over we just lay there. And he holds me, and kisses me and holds me some more and I can think of nothing but how good it's going to feel to wake up next to Sebastian in the morning.


End file.
